Orion
by Arikel
Summary: This is the story of an original character, Orion a new student at Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning. Written in comic book script format. Rated for language, some sex and drug references.
1. Change

Orion: Issue #1

"Change"

**Page 1- B&W**

Panel 1

Exterior, Establishing DAVID KEEGAN HIGH SCHOOL

ALEX CAPTION

Change, I've always found, takes time. It doesn't happen

over night or in the blink of an eye.

Panel 2

Exterior, Establishing ART ROOM

ALEX CAPTION

An artist since the time I could hold a pencil, I've found

that the transition from emptiness to finished product

always ticks away in minutes, hours, or days.

Panel 3

Interior the Art Room, close up on boy sitting down, ALEX. He has hair that hangs down over his face. Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Glasses. His face is inches away from the board he's drawing on and he's focused on his assignment.

ALEX CAPTION

Not seconds.

Panel 4

Zoom back to show the drawing he's diligently working on. Ignoring the boys picking on him.

ALEX CAPTION

But every now and then, life has a way of changing the rules.

**Page 2- B&W**

SPLASH

Looking forward from the door. Folding tables on either side of the door, one against back wall. One student at left table stands out from the others due to his football jersey being in color. Alex has his face close to a board on which he's drawing. Kids at other table are throwing paper wads at him. A boy in aforementioned football jersey, IAN, is standing behind Alex.

IAN

What'cha got there, four eyes?

TITLE

"CHANGE"

**Page 3- B&W**

Panel 1

Alex grimaces with Ian over his shoulder.

ALEX

(thought)

Great. It's the capo di capo of the Pissmeoff family.

ALEX

Our assignment…

ALEX

(thought)

… dumbass.

Panel 2

Ian grabs the drawing and is looking at it. Alex turns to get to his feet.

ALEX

Give it back, Ian!

Panel 3

Ian has a hand on Alex's chest, holding him back while he looks at the picture.

CAPTION

Ian Rhodes was a senior on the football team, taking

Art II because he heard it was easy. Especially since

Mr. Young was a huge football fan that tended to think

that the school's players walked on clouds. But worse

of all, Ian had at some point decided to make Alex's

sophomore year a living hell.

Panel 4

Alex tries to grab the picture away from Ian.

CAPTION

Since the 5'9", bookish kid, who didn't take well to

athletics and had been relegated to the "loser"

crowd, never stood up for himself, Ian had been the

leader in a posse of "cool" kids to pick on the

sophomore.

Panel 5

Ian looks at his friends and pretends to sneeze, rips the picture in two.

IAN

Nice picture, dude.

SFX

Fake sneezing sound.

SFX

Rip

Panel 6

Ian looking at Alex with mock regret.

IAN

Oops.

CAPTION

Two years of being the butt of endless jokes, one year

of pure hell, culminated in twenty seconds of pure rage

and abject terror.

**Page 4- B&W**

Panel 1

Alex shoves Ian, he doesn't budge. There's a look of pure shock on Ian's face.

ALEX CAPTION

Looking back... I should've just walked away.

Panel 2

Ian sneers and puts Alex in a headlock. Alex's glasses fall to the floor.

IAN

Fucking punk!

ALEX CAPTION

Sat down or... done something else.

Panel 3

Ian is giving Alex a noogie while MR. YOUNG glances over, unconcerned.

MR. YOUNG

(small type)

Alright, that's enough.

Panel 4

Ian ignores the teacher and pushes Alex over to the table where his friends are.

IAN

Not so tough now, are you? I think Mr. Yaeger here needs

a spanking.

SFX

Laughter

Panel 5

Alex is being held face down on the table in a very undignified position as Ian lines up behind him and Mr. Young pretends he doesn't see what's going on.

CAPTION

The horrible twisted knot in his stomach suddenly

felt different. It was like liquid fire was spreading

from his abdomen and out through every pore of his

skin, every fiber of his being.

**Page 5-B&W**

Panel 1

Close up on Alex's face, furious, and his eyes are in color, hazel, but everything else is black and white.

CAPTION

His glasses had been knocked off in the struggle and,

were he clear-headed, he might have found it odd that

things were slowly coming into focus.

Panel 2

Pan back to show Alex breaking free of the boy that was holding his right arm down. The boy is flying up through the air and knocks the table over.

Panel 3

Pan back further to show entire class. People are freaking out. The posse are scrambling away from Alex. The boy slams into the far wall and leaves an indentation.

SFX

Thud

BOY

Umph!

Panel 4

Alex turns on Ian, who looks scared, with an almost evil sneer.

ALEX

(frosty balloon)

Not so tough now, are you?

ALEX CAPTION

There's not a lot about high school that I remember.

Most of it, I try to forget.

Panel 5

Alex's fist connects with Ian's chin, head snaps back.

ALEX CAPTION

But the sound of his neck snapping is something I hear

every time I clench my fist.

SFX

Snap! (Colored in red)

**Page 6-B&W**

Panel 1

Fist still clenched, Alex looks down at the crumpled form of Ian as the students in the background look horrified.

OFF-PANEL MR. YOUNG

R-Rick, go get the principal.

Panel 2

Alex picks up his glasses as we see Mr. Young moving over to check on Ian. The class members are pressed against the far wall, far away from Alex.

OFF-PANEL STUDENT

Oh my god.

OFF-PANEL STUDENT

Did you **see** that?

OFF-PANEL STUDENT

Knew he was a freak….

Panel 3

Perspective through Alex's eyes with the glass frame and everything outside of it being clear, while through the lenses everything in fuzzy.

Panel 4

Alex takes the glasses off and everything's clear, but we see that his hand is trembling.

ALEX

Huh.

Panel 5

Mr. Young is next to Ian and checking for a pulse.

MR. YOUNG

Some-somebody… Sonya, go get the nurse! Tell her we need an ambulance now!

Panel 6

Bird's eye view of the classroom with Alex by himself, the teacher behind him and the students huddled against the far wall, all of them staring at him.

MR. YOUNG

Alex… just… go to my office.

**Page 7**

Panel 1

Alex in Mr. Young's office, his head in his hands and everything in the office is black and white.

Panel 2

In color, Alex's hair is longer now. He's sitting at a table in front of a window and writing in a journal.

JOURNAL TEXT

There's not a lot about high school that I remember.

Most of it, I try to forget. But the sound of his neck

snapping is something I hear every time I clench my fist.

Panel 3

Continuing to write.

CAPTION

Back then, I didn't think it would've been possible for my life

to suck any more than it already did. Oh, how I was wrong.

Panel 4

Black and white, sitting in the principal's office. Sound of door closing as PRINCIPAL BUTCHER walks in.

SFX

Door closing

Panel 5

Black and white. Principal Butcher is sitting at his desk, just looking at Alex, who is sitting with his hands on his knees and his eyes on the floor.

Panel 6

Black and white. Principal Butcher opens his mouth, but says nothing. Alex looks up.

ALEX

Mister… Principal Butcher… it was an accident….

**Page 8- B&W**

Panel 1

Principal Butcher is looking directly at Alex now, who is holding his gaze.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

Alex, I just don't…. I just don't know what to say.

This is… you know that fighting… Alex….

ALEX CAPTION

Principal Butcher? He was never what you'd consider a

suave guy. But he's a practiced speaker. Hell, he was

pastor at some Church of Christ and used to teach history

before becoming Principal. But it seemed that he just

couldn't figure out what to say.

Panel 2

Principal Butcher is looking at the desk now, his hands kind of in the air and looking for something? Perhaps, trying to grab something to say. Alex's eyes are back on the floor. The bell is going off and the clock on the wall shows that it's 3:00.

SFX

Bell

Panel 3

Alex looks up at the Principal, who now has his hands on the desk and is shaking his head.

ALEX

Ian was... picking on me and... I sud- I... just... yeah,

I... I fought back, but... I've never been in a fight in

**my life!** I've certainly never... done that...

Panel 4

Principal Butcher is flushed and slaps his hands on the desk.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

Alex!

SFX

Smack

Panel 5

A look of fear is on the Principal's face as he watches Alex, who is just looking at him with a troubled expression.

Panel 6

Principal deflates and slides his hands off the table.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

There is never an excuse to hit another student….

**Page 9- B&W**

Panel 1

Principal is staring at Alex. Alex is looking uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

Panel 2

Principal still staring. Alex rubbing his hands on his pants and glancing at the clock. 3:04.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

Mr. Young tells me you, uh, hit Ian. And he... he flew

across the room. Is this correct?

ALEX

Not… exactly. Jeremy and some of his friends were

pinning me to the table. Then... all of a sudden, I... broke

free. Jeremy went... flying across the room and then...

I... turned on Ian.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

And you hit him?

Panel 3

Alex looks at the ground.

ALEX

Yeah.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

With your hand?

ALEX

F-fist.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

Is that all you did? You hit him just once? You didn't

hit him with anything, or anything like that?

ALEX

No sir. My fist. Just once.

Panel 4

Principal Butcher looks worried.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

Alex… Ian's neck is broken. He may never walk again….

ALEX

Prin-Principal… I di-didn't… I couldn't…!

Panel 5

Principal Butcher's gaze hardens as he looks at Alex.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

What **are** you?

**Page 10- B&W**

Panel 1

Alex looking at the Principal, confused, while Butcher still looks stern.

ALEX

What…? I'm a boy.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

Alex, what you did... what you did to Ian... that is not

natural. No child of God could have done that. You...

you're... you are not.…

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

Are you a mutant, Alex?

ALEX CAPTION

It was almost like Butcher was asking me that in the

same way he might have asked someone if they were

secretly sacrificing animals to Satan.

Panel 2

Alex looking stricken. Principal looking at Alex like he's never seen him before, like the boy is some kind of thing he's never witnessed.

ALEX

I'm… just a boy.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

You are not just a boy. You maimed Ian. He might die.

You might be a murderer. But you are likely something

far worse.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

I don't know if there is any place in God's plan for you,

Alex. I don't know at all.

Panel 3

Alex's gaze hardens and he glares at the Principal, his eyes in color again while everything else is in black and white.

ALEX

Is that all, **sir**?

**Page 11**

Panel 1

Black and white. Principal Butcher's eyes widen and he takes an involuntary step backwards.

PRINCIPAL BUTCHER

I've called your parents. You're being suspended for

the rest of the week while we figure out what to do.

Panel 2

In color. Alex sitting at the desk and writing.

OFF-PANEL STUDENT

Hey, Mondo, do you know where all the baseballs are?

OFF-PANEL MONDO

Oh. Alex was pissed a little earlier.

Panel 3

Close up of journal.

JOURNAL TEXT

I guess it's a small comfort that Ian didn't die. Last

I heard, he was going to be spending the rest of his

life sucking his food through a tube, but I didn't kill

him.

OFF-PANEL STUDENT

And?

Panel 4

Journal.

JOURNAL TEXT

However, what I had wrought was opening myself up to

more abuse. And my fear of taking action made it where

I had to suck it up. The whole school was looking at me

like I was some freak.

OFF-STAGE MONDO

… And… they're probably in Peru by now.

Panel 5

Black and white. Alex in a field having swung a bat and a ball rocketing into the sky.

ALEX CAPTION

And I was. Am. I am a mutant and Ian provided the trigger

that released my latent abilities.

**Page 12- B&W**

Panel 1

Alex walking down the hall of school. Kids casting furtive looks his way.

ALEX CAPTION

I spent the rest of the school year hearing "freak,"

or "mutie" whenever I went down the hall. I ended up

having to paint over my locker so many times I just

gave up and let "fucking mutie" remain there.

Panel 2

Alex at his locker, the door open. A teacher looking in his direction, obviously not blind to the writing on the door.

ALEX CAPTION

The principal and teachers didn't say anything about

it. Surprising for a "Christian" school, but I guess

they're only human after all. And I didn't really care

anymore.

Panel 3

Alex standing in McDonald's talking to a manager, who is holding an application and is shaking his head.

ALEX CAPTION

Since even McDonald's wouldn't hire a mutant (equal

opportunity my ass), I ended up being at home during

the summer and watching television.

Panel 4

Alex sitting in a recliner and watching television. It shows a shark circling a bleeding fish. The blood is in color.

ALEX CAPTION

I remember one Saturday where I was watching

Discovery Channel and there was this show about

sharks and how they smell blood in the water. They

can sense a weakness.

Panel 5

Alex getting tripped and other boys high fiveing each other.

ALEX CAPTION

Well, that's how it was for these assholes the rest

of my time at school. They were sharks circling me

because they knew I was weak.

**Page 13-B&W**

Panel 1

Alex in his room, there are posters of the Offspring and Nine Inch Nails on the wall. Clothes all over the floor and a couple bookshelves full of books, waterbed. He's got on pants but no shirt and he's well defined, a Bruce Lee physique.

ALEX CAPTION

Not physically, of course. No, besides my hella strength,

I also found that all that baby fat on my body had in just

a few seconds turned into muscle. Yeah, I looked good.

Panel 2

Alex standing with a tray at a table in cafeteria. His friends are all sitting down and turning their backs on him.

ALEX CAPTION

I went from chubby to athlete over night. But when you

lose all your friends, the kinda looking good stuff doesn't

seem so great anymore.

Panel 3

Alex sitting on a doctor's table. The nurse is trying to take a blood sample but the needle bends on his skin.

ALEX CAPTION

When the doctors started doing all their little tests

to figure me out, the nurses couldn't even draw blood.

I guess you could say I was thick-skinned. Literally,

not figuratively.

Panel 4

Alex sitting down at a desk and a boy is hitting him in the back of his head with a backpack, by "accident."

ALEX CAPTION

I wouldn't fight back because of what might happen if

I lost control. I knew I might hurt them like I did Ian.

Then I'd be out of school and probably headed to jail.

So I sat there and let them hit me, which they

realized did exactly jackshit, except hurting their own

hand.

Panel 5

Boys getting up in his face all around him, not touching him.

BOY

What you goin' do, huh? Nothing!

OTHER BOY

Yeah, you're worthless Yaeger! Nothing but a goddamn mutie.

ALEX CAPTION

So they started verbally assaulting me instead. All the

fucking time. I let them grind my self-esteem into nothing

and the sadistic little fuckers enjoyed every minute of it.

**Page 14-B&W**

Panel 1

Alex sitting in an office and DOC SAMSON is sitting behind the desk.

ALEX CAPTION

Doc says that it was probably their way of dealing with

their own fear. Prove they weren't afraid by trying to get

a rise out of me. I don't know if he's trying to make me

feel better by making them seem more human or if he's

just full of shit.

Panel 2

Landon is standing next to him by his locker. A smile on his face as other boys glower at the two of them, including a couple of his former friends.

ALEX CAPTION

I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for

Landon. He remained my only friend.

Panel 3

Some boy with his arm around Alex's shoulders, a bully glowering at the boy's back.

ALEX CAPTION

A true friend and not somebody who kissed up to me

because they wanted me to protect them from some

bully.

Panel 4

Landon with a weird t-shirt on and camouflage jacket with smiley face button. He's gesturing with one hand and holding a steering wheel in the other.

ALEX CAPTION

He didn't care that I was a freak. Maybe because he

was a freak too. Not a mutie, just weird. But he was a

year ahead of me and so most of my time at school

was on my own.

Panel 5

Alex at a table in art class, the boys are throwing things at him and he's not working on his art, just staring at his board.

ALEX CAPTION

The loneliness and the feelings of helplessness just

wore me down and the constant degradation drove

me into depression.

**Page 15**

Panel 1

Alex sitting at his desk at school, writing.

ALEX CAPTION

Which, of course, is the reason I'm writing in this

goddamn journal. 'An affirmation of life,' is what Doc

calls this thing. I think it's bullshit, but he's my

psychiatrist. So what the fuck do I know?

Panel 2

Rolling his neck, he moves over to the bookshelf. On the shelf is a metal tin.

ALEX CAPTION

Being a mutant in America pretty much sucks. I was

having a hard time finding work and the tension between

my parents and me wasn't helping matters. It was like

they felt someone had taken their good son and replaced

him with a monster. And my temper didn't help matters.

There were times when I came home from a day of

everyone ridiculing me and put my fist through the

concrete wall.

Panel 3

Opens the tin and pulls out some white pills, from underneath a pile of cards and letters, which are, in turn, underneath art supplies.

ALEX CAPTION

Between the pressure put on me by my parents to get a job

and get out of the house, my inability to get said job due to

my being a mutant, and my constantly bottling my emotions,

it was only a matter of time before that bottle would break.

Panel 4

Tilts his head back and swallows the pills.

ALEX CAPTION

As it turned out, it wasn't so much a break as it was a deliberate

attempt to destroy the bottle. My parents and sister had

gone to my grandparents for the holidays, leaving me here in

hopes of finding a job. I was alone, sitting in the basement of

my parent's house and watching early morning television.

I wasn't sure where the thought came from. What I had

been thinking about that brought this up. But the desire to

kill myself started to take hold.

**Page 16-B&W**

Panel 1

Alex in his room at home, looking at a flyer for a rave. A Christmas tree on the flyer and some other things are in color.

ALEX CAPTION

There's a curious thing that happens when you take

XTC. I had never seen any of these people before,

but I felt like I was truly accepted for the first time

since my powers surfaced. I felt so goddamn happy,

as opposed to my default state of miserable.

Panel 2

Alex at a rave club dancing with lots of people around. Some of the glow sticks are in color.

ALEX CAPTION

I went there with the intent of killing myself and

when I kept popping the pills, I just had this sense

that this was the most important thing I had ever

done with my life, ironically enough. It didn't feel

like a bad or a wrong thing.

Panel 3

He's smiling and looking carefree. Still dancing, but sweat is beading up on his forehead.

ALEX CAPTION

It felt good. I felt good. I felt young again. Like I

was back home in Columbia where I never heard the

word mutie. I was the child my parents had wanted,

the perfect son, not the fuckup I became.

Panel 4

Darkness is starting to creep in around the edges of the panel as we see him dancing with a girl, more sweat on his forehead.

ALEX CAPTION

As I danced with girls on the floor of the club, I

felt the pressures of my life slipping away…

Panel 5

More darkness as he's no longer dancing, but rather falling to the ground.

ALEX CAPTION

… and my head was held high as I felt my life

slipping away as the club and everything around me

went black and I passed out.

**Page 17-B&W**

Panel 1

Alex lying in a hospital bed and there are two people in the room. A woman with dark hair and dark skin, STORM, and a guy with glasses, the lenses are colored red, CYCLOPS. Storm is sitting by the bed while Cyclops is leaning against the wall.

STORM

Scott? I think he's waking up.

Panel 2

Storm is leaning over the bed, a hand on the rail.

STORM

How do you feel?

ALEX

Pa-parched. Where am I?

Panel 3

Storm pours him a cup of water as Cyclops moves over to the bedside.

STORM

Vanderbilt Medical. You've been here a few days now.

ALEX

Where are my parents?

CYCLOPS

In the hall talking with the doctor.

ALEX

Wh-who are you?

Panel 4

Storm hands him the cup and he sips from it.

CYCLOPS

My name is Scott Summers and this is Ororo Munroe.

ALEX

Are you shrinks?

Panel 5

Cyclops has a small smile on his face, as does Storm.

CYCLOPS

No. We're teachers at a school for people like you.

ALEX

Suicidal nutcases?

**Page 18- B&W**

Panel 1

Cyclops looks like he just swallowed something distasteful, while Storm steps forward with a kind smile and lays a hand on top of his.

STORM

No. Mutants.

ALEX

The glasses. Are you…?

CYCLOPS

A mutant? Yeah. If I took these off and opened my

eyes, I'd punch a hole right through that wall with…

what the students like to call an 'optic blast.'

Panel 2

Cyclops is smiling and Storm is grinning at him, pulling a brochure out of her purse.

ALEX

Really? Because I'm tired of looking at that wall and

would really like a view of the outside.

STORM

Why don't you look this over with your parents and call

us at this number. That's the hotel we're staying at while

we're here in town. We'd be happy to come by and speak

with your parents about the school.

Panel 3

Alex reading over the brochure as he speaks with them.

ALEX

Well, first off, I'm 21 and don't need my parent's consent.

Second, what… what do you mean it's a school for mutants?

There's **only** mutants at this school?

Panel 4

Storm standing next to Cyclops as he looks at the door.

STORM

Yes. Professor Xavier founded the Institute to be a place

where we can be free to be ourselves among our peers and

be free of the prejudice that is so prevalent in other schools.

**Page 19- B&W**

Panel 1

Alex frowning slightly as he's still looking at the brochure.

ALEX

(small type)

Where we you five years ago?

ALEX

So… is it a high school?

CYCLOPS

That and much more. It's an independent school for

ages ten through eighteen. We know you've already

graduated from school, but there are other things

that we can teach you there. Like how to control your

powers.

Panel 2

Alex is looking up at Cyclops with obvious interest and a hopeful expression.

ALEX

Yeah. I, uh, I've had some trouble with my powers. I

mean, I've done okay. I don't accidentally rip the door

off my car anymore and it's been a couple months

since I destroyed an alarm clock, but I do still have

trouble with fragile things. Like… glass and stuff.

Panel 3

Alex turns to look at Storm as she speaks.

STORM

We can help you with that. A number of our students

have increased strength like you, Alex, and they are

learning to adapt. You can too.

Panel 4

Thoughtful look on Alex's expression as Cyclops smiles.

CYCLOPS

You don't have to do this on your own anymore. You're

not alone.

ALEX CAPTION

Of everything they said, those last two words stuck in

my head long after they left.

**Page 20**

Panel 1

Cut panel. On one half, in color, Alex sitting back down at the desk to write. On other half, black and white, Alex talking to a guy in jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket, dark hair. He's handing Alex a small bag and receiving cash in return.

ALEX CAPTION

So much has happened to me since I became a mutant.

Panel 2

Cut panel. Half in color, wide angle of the room with a look outside onto a beautiful lawn. Other half in black and white, Alex putting the pills in the metal tin on his bookshelf.

ALEX CAPTION

(in colored half)

Change, I've found, can sometimes be good.

ALEX CAPTION

(in b&w half)

Sometimes bad.

Panel 3

In color, the interior of the tin and showing that the pills are XTC tablets.

ALEX CAPTION

But almost always, life-altering.


	2. Shell Game, Part 1

Orion: Issue #2

"Shell Game: Part 1 of x"

**Page 1 **

Panel 1

Exterior, Establishing XAVIER'S INSTITUTE OF HIGHER LEARNING

OFF-PANEL BOOM BOOM

Hello? Hel-lo?

Panel 2

Extreme close-up of WITHER. His eyes are hard and his nostrils are flared.

OFF-PANEL BOOM BOOM

Yo! Kevin! What's up with you?

Panel 3

Interior, DANGER ROOM. Wither is leaning against a wall, staring across the room, and BOOM BOOM is next to him. Other students standing around, WALLFLOWER is next to ALEX, casually talking with him.

WITHER

(small type)

Piss off, Tabitha.

Panel 4

Boom Boom holding her hand up, "whatever!" Wither is looking at Wallflower, who is playing with her hair. Alex is smiling slightly.

WALLFLOWER

… I mean, really? Eighty **tons**? Wow!

ALEX

Yeah. I guess it's kinda cool.

WALLFLOWER

Very! All I can do is… some… hormones thing.

Panel 5

Alex chuckling, Wallflower smiling, Wither glowering.

ALEX

Hey, don't knock it. I've seen your powers in use, Laurie.

Me, I have to beat Peter into unconsciousness to win in

these simulations. All you have to do is smile at him.

WALLFLOWER

Well, maybe you should try smiling from time to time.

It might stop Peter in his tracks just to see it.

**Page 2**

SPLASH

Wither smirks when he sees SKIN is coming in. Skin is bopping CYPHER on the back of head, who glowers.

WITHER

(thinking)

My cousin Mike was always the smooth talker of the

family. One thing I learned from him was the art of

lies…

SKIN

What's up, Ramsey?

CYPHER

The ceiling. As in, you'll be looking up at it from flat on

your back in a few minutes.

WITHER

(thinking)

… and misdirection.

TITLE

"SHELL GAME"

**Page 3**

Panel 1

Control room to the Danger Room, CYCLOPS and BEAST are watching the young mutants practice their powers in simulations. Cyclops is watching the students intently while Beast leans against the panels, not really watching.

BEAST

Ah! Is that the fragrance of young love I detect in the air?

CYCLOPS

(small type)

I wouldn't know.

CYCLOPS

(intercom)

_M! YOU'RE LEAVING YOUR TEAMMATES BEHIND._

CYCLOPS

That girl is bound to get somebody hurt. She's too reckless.

Panel 2

Beast frowns and looks over at Cyclops, who is still watching the students.

BEAST

Yes. Reckless. Like running off to Genosha by yourself to-

CYCLOPS

That was different.

BEAST

(sighs)

Panel 3

Cyclops is altering the program as Beast crosses his arms and turns to look at the team leader.

BEAST

Scott. We've known each other for a long time. Too long

for you to hide behind the "everything's fine" line that

you've been feeding everyone else.

BEAST

Normally, I try to keep my nose out of these things, but

we have a small school with an active rumor mill. So… I have to

ask. What's going on between you and Mercy?

Panel 4

Cyclops looks over at Beast, not answering, but clearly conflicted.

**Page 4**

Panel 1

The students are fighting against two Sentinel robots. A Sentinel is zapping Alex with a lightning bolt. View of the control room where neither of the teachers are watching what's going on. Wither smiles.

SFX

Fzzt.

Panel 2

Back in the control room, Cyclops is also leaning against the controls, hanging his head.

CYCLOPS

… and when I'm with her….

OFF-PANEL SKIN

Watch it, Ramsey! Get off my… AHHHH!

Panel 3

Cyclops spins around to look down into the Danger Room, presses the emergency button. The image of a ruined city is slowly disappearing around the edges of the room and the Sentinels are dissolving away. He's talking through gritted teeth.

CYCLOPS

(intercom)

PUT HIM DOWN, ANGELO!

CYCLOPS

(small type)

Damn.

Panel 4

In the Danger Room, Skin is pinning Cypher to the wall, holding him off the ground by his neck. Alex is moving towards Skin.

ALEX

It was a mistake, Angelo. Let him go.

SKIN

Fuck off, Yaeger. Got nothing to do with you.

Panel 5

Cypher's face is turning red. Alex places a hand on Skin's shoulder. Skin glaring at Alex through the corner of his eye.

ALEX

He can't breathe, man. Let him go!

Panel 6

Skin backhands Alex, who doesn't even flinch or budge.

SKIN

I said FUCK OFF!

**Page 5**

Panel 1

Alex's gaze hardens and he's placed one hand on Cypher, the other on Skin's chest.

ALEX

Don't do that again.

Panel 2

Cypher is gasping and Skin is sliding across the floor of the Danger Room. Students are jumping out of the way. Wallflower is looking at Alex with wide eyes.

BOOM BOOM

Whoa!

STUDENT

(small type)

Always wanted to do that to that jerk.

Panel 3

Skin is rubbing his head when the teachers come in. Alex is helping Cypher stand. All the students are looking at either Alex or Skin, with the exception of MAGICK, who is smiling slightly at Wither, but the smile and the look are hardly noticeable.

ALEX

You okay?

CYPHER

Yeah. Th-thanks!

CYCLOPS

What happened!

Panel 4

Alex sighs as Skin points at him and Cypher. Cyclops looking stern, Beast looking concerned. Wither looks smug. Wallflower looks concerned.

ALEX

Here we go again.

**Page 6**

Panel 1

Alex, Skin and Cypher sitting in Xavier's office. Xavier is looking at them over steepled fingers

XAVIER

Thank you, Mister Espinosa, Mister Ramsey. You may go.

Mister Yaeger, stay a moment.

Panel 2

Cypher nods at Alex as he stands to leave, while Skin spares none of them another glance. Alex is looking straight ahead at Xavier, who is looking down at his desk, upon which is a copy of a book titled Der Wanderer und sein Schatten.

Panel 3

Xavier is alone with Alex now and looks up at him.

XAVIER

How are you adjusting to life here, Alex? I know it is

very different from what you're used to.

ALEX

Adjusting... alright, I guess. It's a process.

Panel 4

Xavier rolls away from the desk and is moving around to the side, picking up the book.

XAVIER

I know we haven't really had a chance to talk before

now. I wanted to see how you were doing and if you

had any... concerns.

**Page 7**

Panel 1

Alex is looking out the window as Xavier places the book back on the shelf.

ALEX

I'm just... the students here have very... tight knit groups.

Doug's New Mutants, Julian's X-Terminaters and then

Generation Y. And... well...

XAVIER

You're not sure where you fit in?

ALEX

How'd you know?

Panel 2

Xavier turns and smiles at him kindly while Alex looks annoyed with himself.

ALEX

Sorry. Stupid question. You're psychic.

XAVIER

I am. But I didn't read your mind.

XAVIER

I just have a good staff.

Panel 3

Alex smiles and runs a hand through his hair as Xavier remains at the edge of the desk, watching him with a causal expression but a keen eye.

ALEX

I just... I don't know. I feel... stuck? Like I'm in some

kind of transition place between two... lives?

Panel 4

Xavier smiles and steeples his fingers again as Alex shrugs.

ALEX

I don't know.

XAVIER

Alex, I think what you're feeling is something that

every child, mutant or human, experiences when

they reach the age you're at. A transition from

childhood into adulthood. Most of my students are

on the cusp of that turning point. I see them through

the worse part of their lives as a new mutant and

hopefully help ease their way into a healthy adulthood.

Panel 5

Xavier opens his hands in a shrugging gesture and Alex smiles slightly.

XAVIER

Can you find common ground with the rest of the

student body? I don't know. Can you find a place

among my staff as a... colleague? An equal?

**Page 8**

Panel 1

Xavier looks regretful and Alex is looking away from him, out the window.

XAVIER

Those are questions that only you can answer. I'm

sorry that we didn't find you earlier. This transition

may have been easier if I had detected your mutation

at an earlier age.

XAVIER

Perhaps I could've spared you some of the trials you

had to endure.

Panel 2

Alex turns back to look at Xavier, expressionless.

ALEX

I always grew up thinking that how we dealt with pain

was the truest test of one's character. Whether you

run from it, or face it.

XAVIER

And which do you do, Alex?

Panel 3

A flash to the tin that sits on his bookshelf in his room.

OFF-PANEL ALEX

I... face it.

**Page 9**

Panel 1

Alex is no longer in Xavier's office and is headed into the den area, where a lot of students are lounging around on the sofa watching television, some are playing ping pong. Cypher calls him over. Through the windows, we can see that it's daytime.

CYPHER

Alex! Hey, get your butt over here.

Panel 2

Alex walks over to join Cypher, HUSK, MAGICK and SUNSPOT.

CYPHER

I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine.

Panel 3

Alex looking a little surprised as Cypher makes introductions.

CYPHER

This is Paige, Illyana and Roberto. 'Berto say hi.

SUNSPOT

Hi.

CYPHER

Don't let that gruff exterior fool you. 'Berto's all heart.

Panel 4

Magick gestures to Alex with her thumb while he smirks.

MAGICK

Oh, you're talking about 'Berto. For a minute there, I thought

you were describing him.

ALEX

Well, gruff I've been called. All heart...? Not so much.

Panel 5

Cypher laughs and puts an arm around Alex's neck as we see Skin is leaning against a nearby wall and glowering at them both.

CYPHER

Didn't I tell you he'd fit right in? Stick with me, Yaeger

and you'll learn the ropes here at Xavier's in no time.

**Page 10**

Panel 1

Alex is sitting in the cafeteria with most of the New Mutants- Cypher, ELIXIR, Husk, M, Magick, MAGMA, MERCURY, and Sunspot. Elixir and Husk are reading Hamlet while the others eat or goof off and Sunspot is tossing a tennis ball with Cypher.

MERCURY

So, Yaeger, what did you use to do for fun in... Bumfuck,

Tennessee?

ALEX

Nashville. It's the capitol. And not much really.

Panel 2

Mercury with a snide smile, looking at Magick, who is also smiling.

MERCURY

Ooh. Sorry. Didn't mean to insult your little town. Your

very own **Mayberry**.

Panel 3

Alex shakes his head and is just staring at his plate.

ALEX

(thought)

I don't know why I still hang out with these people. It's

not like we have anything in common. Is being "popular"

worth it?

ALEX

Nah. Mayberry was where I was born. Just across the

street from Floyd.

Panel 4

Mercury looks puzzled. Cypher rolls his eyes.

MERCURY

Floyd? There's a Floyd, Tennessee?

CYPHER

The barber, you dumb shit. Floyd the barber.

Panel 5

Mercury sticks her tongue out at Cypher and stretches her middle finger out to impale the tennis ball in mid air.

MERCURY

Sorry, Doug. You know I just get excitable when I play with

your balls.

**Page 11**

Panel 1

Doug glaring at Mercury, who is intentionally oblivious to it, while Husk, his girlfriend, looks shocked. Alex is finishing off his mug of Coke. Magma changes the topic.

MAGMA

Y'know, we haven't given Alex a nickname yet. He needs

a nickname. How 'bout Smart Alex?

Panel 2

The others are looking at her blankly, Doug is still glaring at Mercury and Husk has buried her face behind her book.

MAGMA

Y'know... because he's... a smart alec... smart Alex... never mind.

Panel 3

Caliban sitting at a table nearby, reading Hamlet also.

CALIBAN

You could call him Hamlet.

Panel 4

They ignore Caliban, but Alex is smiling slightly, setting the metal mug back on the table.

Panel 5

Doug looks enthused and the group is smiling and nodding their heads. Alex is turning to look at Caliban, who is just frowning.

DOUG

Hey, I know! How about Hamlet? Since he's always making

quips and, sorry dude but... he's also every bit as moody.

GROUP

Brilliant!

Yes!

You're the man.

**Page 12**

Panel 1

M looking at the mug that Alex placed in front of him on the coffee table.

M

So give, what's with the mug? I've seen you carrying

that thing in here for every meal. And why is it shaped like

that?

Panel 2

Showing the mug, which is one of the triangle shaped coffee mugs from DS9 made out of steel.

ALEX

Friend of mine bought it for me in high school. Back then,

I was having a **really** hard time with being unable to drink out

of anything plastic or glass, because I applied too much

pressure and they'd break.

Panel 3

He reaches across the table and gently drags M's glass of Coke across the table.

ALEX

Nowadays... if I'm very... very careful...

Panel 4

He picks up the glass, a look on intense concentration on his face.

ALEX

and I stay focused... any... flicker of emotion...

Panel 5

He brings the glass to his lips, smiling as he looks over to see Wallflower watching him, also smiling.

Panel 6

Glass breaks and the drink pours over his lap and shirt.

SFX

Glass breaking

ALEX

Fuck!

**Page 13**

Panel 1

The New Mutants are chuckling while Wallflower looks sympathetic and is picking up a broom and pan. Alex is holding his hands up and looking disgusted. His shirt and pants wet as he stands up.

ALEX

Obviously, I still need the mug.

Panel 2

Wallflower starts to sweep up the glass fragments, but he reaches for the broom. She's smiling at him kindly

ALEX

I'll do that. It's my mess.

WALLFLOWER

I'm sorry Alex, but you'll probably break the broom.

Panel 3

His expression is a mixture of annoyance and acceptance.

ALEX

(thought)

I want to be annoyed at breaking the glass and making a

mess of myself and can't clean up after myself, but… she's

probably right. I'd probably snap it in two. Laurie… what

a girl.

WALLFLOWER

Changing your pants, though, is something you'll have to

do on your own.

Panel 4

The New Mutants are laughing out loud now and instead of being annoyed, he's amused. He likes Wallflower and shakes his head as he starts to leave.

Panel 5

Alex's is frowning as he looks at Cypher, who is smiling at Wallflower. She looks stricken.

CYPHER

Hey Laurie, I always thought you looked good holding a

stick in your hands.

**Page 14**

Panel 1

Wallflower is looking at Cypher and the expressions on everyone's faces are now frowns or looks of sadness.

CAPTION

Laurie Collins, nicknamed Wallflower by Doug Ramsey, she's

a gifted young mutant that has the power to alter people's

emotions to fit what she's feeling by means of pheromones.

She doesn't have control of this ability and when she immediately

becomes ashamed by Cypher's comment, everyone around starts

to feel her pain.

WALLFLOWER

(small text)

You're a pig, Doug.

Panel 2

Wallflower dumps the broken glass in a wastebasket, a pained expression on her face. Most people are looking at their laps or someplace other than Laurie. Cypher is also looking a little sad, regretful, not quite looking at her. Alex is the only one looking at her with a combination of sorrow and pity.

ALEX

(thinking)

I… don't know why I feel so bad all of a sudden, but… Laurie

just looks so… sad. Betrayed. I'm… I'm sorry, Laurie.

Panel 3

Wallflower running into her room, slamming the door behind her. One side of the room, Wallflower's, is decorated with posters of My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy and Alexisonfire. The other side of the room is clean and undecorated. Wallflower's crying.

WALLFLOWER

I **hate** Doug Ramsey! God, I can't believe I ever got

involved with that creep. What was I thinking!

Panel 4

Wallflower flopping on her bed, the decorated side, and wipes her tears.

WALLFLOWER

God… and in front of Alex! How could he!

Panel 5

From the hall, we see Monet knocking on the door.

M

Laurie? You in there?

**Page 15**

Panel 1

Laurie opening the door and wiping tears from her cheeks. Monet standing in the doorway with her back to the audience.

M

Oh honey, I'm so sorry about Doug. He can really be an

insensitive prick some times.

WALLFLOWER

I ca-can't believe he said that. In front of Alex! How could

he?

Panel 2

A look of confusion on Monet's face as she guides Laurie into the room, closing the door behind them.

M

(thinking)

What has this got to do with Alex? She couldn't possibly

have a crush on that loser, could she?

Panel 3

Monet sitting on the bed with Laurie, an arm around the girl's shoulder.

M

Hush, now, it's okay. Don't worry about him. Him or Doug.

They're both just a couple of… worthless guys. Don't….

Panel 4

Wallflower sits up straight and is glaring at Monet. Monet is looking a little shocked.

WALLFLOWER

Don't you talk about him like that! Alex is… is… he's not

worthless! He's… special!

Panel 5

Monet frowns and her eyes narrow fractionally.

M

(thinking)

She can't **honestly** have a crush on that hick. He's just

so….

M

Laurie, he's just another boy. He's no better than Doug.

**Panel 16**

Panel 1

Laurie is standing up and gesturing to the door.

WALLFLOWER

Get out! He's not like Doug. And if you think that-

M

(thinking)

O-kay, I guess she does have a crush on him. Hmmm… well,

attacking him isn't going to get what I want so….

M

I'm sorry, okay. I… maybe I'm wrong about him. Okay?

I just….

Panel 2

Monet stands up and lays a hand on Laurie's shoulder, the girl is calming down.

M

I don't want to see you hurt again is all. I remember

how you were after Doug….

WALLFLOWER

He's… not like that. Alex would never make me….

M

(thinking)

I'm… God! I'm so angry at that punk, Alex! But… can't…

let that come out. Laurie's upset… she's angry and

emitting… gotta… stay focused….

Panel 3

Monet is hugging Wallflower now. Wallflower is sniffling again.

M

Honey… it's okay. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure that

doesn't happen. Okay?

Panel 4

Wallflower is pulling back and smiling at Monet, gratefully.

WALLFLOWER

Thanks Monet. You're the best.

Panel 5

Monet returning the smile, pulling Wallflower back into a hug, but there's nothing friendly about the look in her eyes.

M

What are friends for?

**Page 16**

Panel 1

Later. It's night now as we see outside the window down the hallway of the girls dorms. There are different girls hanging out in the halls and a couple boys. Alex is approaching down the hall. One of the boys is waving at him.

BOY

Yo, Hamlet, nice save in the simulation today.

Panel 2

Alex is nodding at the boy and knocking on the slightly ajar door to one room. Music is filtering out from that room.

SFX

Knock.

SFX

(music)

_Forget about the dirty looks_

Panel 3

Alex pushes the door open a little and is surprised. Wallflower is lying on her stomach in bed facing away from the door. She's wearing a nightshirt that's up around her waist, with panties and ankle socks.

SFX

(music)

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

Panel 4

Alex swallows nervously and knocks on the door louder. Wallflower turns to look over her shoulder and is surprised to find her crush standing in her doorway.

SFX

Knocking

SFX

(music)

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed_

WALLFLOWER

Yeah? Oh. OH!

Panel 5

Wallflower is tucking her knees up to her chest and covering her nightshirt over her legs. He smiles a little uncomfortably and gestures over his shoulder.

ALEX

I, uh, probably should've… called… or something before coming

up here.

WALLFLOWER

No, it's okay! Y'know… stop by **anytime** you want.

SFX

(music)

_I'm okay_

**Page 17**

Panel 1

Alex smiles and takes another step into the room, looking around at the posters.

ALEX

Nice room. Got it to yourself?

WALLFLOWER

Nope. Miranda sleeps over there but she's not big on decoration.

SFX

(music)

_I'm okay!_

Panel 2

Wallflower is looking down at her legs while Alex sits down on the other bed.

ALEX

So… I was wanting to see how you're doing. You, um, looked pretty

upset earlier.

WALLFLOWER

Yeah, um… look. I'd… really feel better if I had some pants on.

SFX

(music)

_I'm okay, now_

Panel 3

Alex looks at her for a long moment. Suppressing a comment that would probably be inappropriate. And stands up.

ALEX

Right. I'll just….

SFX

(music)

_(I'm okay, now)_

Panel 4

Alex gets to the door, but Wallflower stops him, getting up and turning off the music.

WALLFLOWER

You don't have to leave… just… don't turn around.

ALEX

Right. Sorry.

Panel 5

Alex looking up at a collage of the guys from My Chemical Romance. It's not very good, but he smiles. Behind him, Wallflower is picking up some jeans.

ALEX

Nice collage. Who are the guys? They look familiar.

WALLFLOWER

My Chemical Romance. You **really** like it?

**Page 18**

Panel 1

Alex is still looking at the picture, grimacing slightly, though he's feeling her exuberance at his "liking" her artwork.

ALEX

(thinking)

It's… not that great but… she obviously is thrilled about

the picture. Heh. God, she's definitely what you'd call

enthusiastic.

ALEX

Yeah. It's great. Do you have more?

WALLFLOWER

Not really. Nothing I… y'know, **like**.

ALEX

Well, you should keep it up. Your art really… brightens up

the room.

Panel 2

Wallflower's got her pants on and he's turning around.

WALLFLOWER

Okay. I'm dressed.

Panel 3

She's kinda staring at him, her hands in her lap. He looks to be at a loss of something to say.

Panel 4

He shrugs and she starts to look uncomfortable.

ALEX

Um... I was... worried. You seemed really upset earlier.

WALLFLOWER

Oh! Uh... yeah, I was. Upset. Earlier.

Panel 5

He's now scratching the back of his neck and looking down, while she's looking at him intently, as if trying to figure something out.

ALEX

I, uh... I know that Doug can be a bit of a prick at

times. Y'know, the whole... rich kid vibe. You really

didn't have to clean up after me though. I could've

muddled through. I... appreciate it though. It was...

nice.

**Page 19**

Panel 1

Wallflower is working the carpet with her toe, looking a little shy while he's smiling down at her.

WALLFLOWER

Yeah, well, I mean, I wanted to help out, you know...

it was nothing, really.

Panel 2

He's smiling at she's twisting her hands.

Panel 3

She brightens up and he looks up at her with interest.

WALLFLOWER

So! You like My Chemical Romance?

ALEX

Yeah, uh... saw the video for that one song of theirs.

Helena? I think that was the name of it. The one

where they're doing this dance number around a girl

in a coffin. That was kinda wacked. I liked it.

Panel 4

She's very enthusiastic and he's grinning, enjoying seeing this side of her.

WALLFLOWER

Yeah! I really like that video, it's just, so, you know,

it's so, real, isn't it? I mean, it's so deep, too, you know?

It's about death and life and.…

Panel 5

She's blushing and he's looking more comfortable as he sits down on the other bed.

WALLFLOWER

Sorry. I do that.

ALEX

Do what?

WALLFLOWER

(small type)

Don't tease. I'm a spaz. I know, it's okay.

**Page 20**

Panel 1

He has a soft smile on her face.

ALEX

I don't think you're a spaz. And… while I do tease, I

wasn't teasing then.

Panel 2

He's looking down at his feet and his grin is spreading.

ALEX

But what were you going to say? Before you interrupted

yourself?

Panel 3

She's blushing furiously and gnawing on her lower lip, but smiling all the same. She looks up at him from under her long hair.

WALLFLOWER

Nothing. I mean, I was just going on about some band.

WALLFLOWER

Tell me something about you.

Panel 4

He smiles and she giggles.

ALEX

Okay. What would you like to know?

WALLFLOWER

I don't know! What bands do you like?

ALEX

Uh... lots. I don't like rap and country music, but there's

the occasional song, y'know? I guess, I like songs. Not

bands. Lots of bands have songs that are kinda... blah.

But then they might have one or a dozen songs that I

really love.

ALEX

Y'know like... Tool, Offspring, Nine Inch Nails,

the Cure... uh... Metallica. I guess it's... they have a song

that really appeals to me. That... speaks to me and I can

really hear what he's saying. I can really feel it.

Panel 5

She nods very seriously, but her eyes betray the fact that she's never heard of any of the bands he mentioned.

WALLFLOWER

Yeah, oh yeah. I totally get that, totally. I know what

you mean, yeah.

**Page 21**

Panel 1

He looks around and gestures at the posters. She looks surprised, looking at the poster furthest to the right.

ALEX

What about you? I see My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy and...

ALEX

Alex is on fire?

WALLFLOWER

Oh my gosh! Oh, wow... ha... I never thought about that...

yeah.…

Panel 2

He laughs and shakes his head. She's giggling.

ALEX

Okay, so other than My Chemical Romance, Fall Out

Boy and a band about me immolating myself, or being

set on fire, who else do you like?

WALLFLOWER

Oh, I dunno.… I used to listen to stuff like Britney

Spears and N'Sync... I just started getting into

'more mature' music.

ALEX

I never got the appeal of the boy bands and the

singers that look good singing and look good dancing.

Hell, I couldn't identify the lead singer of most of

the bands I listen to if I hadta. Some of 'em, yeah.

One's I've seen in videos, but I'd rather listen to a

song that... y'know, affects me. That make sense?

WALLFLOWER

Totally. I like music that, you know, says something.

It's got to… mean something….

Panel 3

She's blushing and looks a little sad, looking over at the radio that was playing when he came in, just before she shut it off. He notices her expression and looks worried.

ALEX

Did... did I say something wrong?

WALLFLOWER

No, no.… Has Doug said anything.… Nevermind.

Panel 4

She plays with her hair self consciously, staring at the floor and her bed. He gets up and hesitates for a moment.

Panel 5

He sits down on the bed next to her and she looks at him a little self-consciously when he does. She has a kind of odd look on her face.

ALEX

I don't know what's gone on between you and Doug. I...

I just know that... I felt really bad when you left the

cafeteria. I don't know, I... I wanted to come up and

see if everything was okay. If... maybe there was

something I could do?

**Page 22**

Panel 1

She looks at him, several emotions warring, as she stares into his eyes. He reachs out to brush her hair back behind her ear and his finger touches her hair before he remembers himself.

Panel 2

He suddenly looks bothered and sets his hand on his knee instead. She smiles sweetly.

ALEX

I'm sorry Doug upset you.

WALLFLOWER

Thanks. That means a lot.

Panel 3

She seems a little more relaxed. He nods and smiles. He opens his mouth to say something a couple times before finally biting out.

ALEX

Um... I was looking at the, uh, schedule for this week

and saw that they were going to show Crash in the

living room Friday night. I was wondering if, uh, you'd

want to... hang out with me and watch it?

ALEX

(thinking)

Doh! Smooth, I am not.

Panel 4

Her eyes go wide and she's grinning. He is as well.

Panel 5

Wither is looking out the window in his room, he looks moody.

WITHER

I… I don't know if I can do this. The look on her face at

the cafeteria. She seemed so… miserable. I want to be

with her, but… I hate the idea of breaking her heart.

WITHER

(small type)

Why can't it ever be easy?

OFF-PANEL VOICE

Life is hard, Kevin. My parents always said that the test

of one's character is what you do when things get rough.

So what kind of guy are you? You going to back out? Or

see this through to the end? What are you willing to do

to have Laurie all to yourself?

Panel 6

Wither looks towards the audience, a grim, determined look on his face.

WITHER

Anything. I'd do anything for her.

OFF-PANEL VOICE

(small type)

Good. Then let the games begin.


End file.
